Growing up Guide
by alleycatprincess
Summary: It was their world, they would go outside on adventures for treasure. They had promised to stay together and return all treasure to the Dragons Den(A.K.A the tree house). However, some treasure is harder to collect than others. AU
1. Meeting a Dragon

**Now an important note for the first part of this story, they are kids. If they seem too gullible or out of character to you remember this, whilst it may be an AU this isn't 2014. It takes place in a Fairy Tail time period. So kids believe what they are told, they don't question they absorb and apply. If it is good or bad only the story will tell. Also Lucy is fresh to...friends, she was brought up surrounded by fairy tales and women knowing their given role. I won't get into it but remember this when Lucy doesn't mind being...protected.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The suburbs of Magnolia were a splendid breath of fresh air to the ten year old Lucy Heartfilia. She skipped down the road acknowledging all the friendly faces and smiles sent her way. A long row of conjoined houses faced opposite each other and running in the middle was a vast river with the occasional crossing bridge high enough for the small fishing boats to float under. Lucy had never imagined a town could glow so radiantly!

Magnolia was a small town filled with mainly farming folk yet maintained a city-like structure. It was a change from the crowded cities and a change of pace.

Her small black shoes tapped lightly as she sped across the bridge and onto the other side of the river, in the excitement she hopped onto the safety ledge by the river that stopped people from falling in. She even laughed cheerily as she brushed off the concerned calls from boatmen telling her she'd fall. She assured them she wouldn't.

The reason for her cheeriness was for the fact she was free! She had come to spend her life with her Auntie Michelle because her father had realised she needed to socialise more. She couldn't contain her squeals when she was told, the thought of friends made her stomach flutter.

She hopped off the ledge when she began approaching the huge brick house a the end of the river. It was the biggest house on the Strawberry Street by far.

Along the way she she heard a crash. Her head whipped to the small alleyway between to houses where a trash can had fallen and a terror stricken blue cat sprinted out. It eyes seemed locked on her and he turned slightly so he could accurately jump into her arms. It was a huge jump because although she was small this wasn't a cat, it was a very small kitten that fit into her cupped hands.

"Happy wait up!"

A salmon haired young boy around Lucy's age ran out of the alley. He was so set on retrieving his cat he only noticed Lucy last minute. He came closing to a stop but slipped on some fallen trash and fell forward into Lucy and Happy which caused her to stumble back bringing the two of them with her. Into the river. No make that the freezing river, it was November after all.

The young blonde resurfaced with a hissing kitten in her arms, gasping she settled the feline on the ledge whilst she frantically searched for her other diving buddy. Her eyes focused on the sinking mop of salmon hair, out of rage she fisted his hair and yanked it back up the identity of the boy now revealed.

She hauled him over the ledge and he landed with a grunt. Lucy huffed as she flopped over the ledge and lay on the ground next to him, Happy had surprisingly stayed.

Lucy felt her eye lids shutting and her body had decided to call it a day.

000000000000000000

When she opened her eyes she saw...tree bark, and wood. Her blanket was a rough green carpet and her pillow...a white scarf. She remembered the river-boy wearing the exact same thing, she summed that he had brought her here. She turned to see Happy perched on the window sill of the surprisingly tall spacious wooden room. She crawled to the window and looked outside only to see the entire landscape of West Magnolia. The sun was setting and it was nearly dark.

"A treehouse?" She voiced.

"You betchya'," Lucy jumped at the sound of the foreign voice.

She turned to see the salmon haired boy at the top of the ladder at the entrance. He slid the screen door open with a hard shove and crawled in placing a handful of sweaters on the floor in front of her.

"You were shivering so I had to get you something," he paused giving a confused yet amused stare."Only a real Weirdo would be walkin' aroundn' November with outta sweater or coat!"

Lucy flushed in embarassment, "I just moved here! Where I live it's colder so it's warm here!" She moved the blue white trimmed sweater over her head and pulled the over sized sleeves up to her elbows.

"It's not warm Weirdo, it's freezing!"

"I meant for me not for you!" She protested, "and stop calling me weird! You're the one who pushed me in the river chasing a blue cat!"

The cat in question twitched his ears in growing annoyance.

"I saved you so we're even," he crossed his arms in a huff.

In the small silence Lucy looked at her surroundings, the treehouse had been built remarkably well. The wood was fine and splinter- free, it was big and had that amazing window view with clear glass. The door was a bit stiff but still not many tree houses came with screen doors. Her eyes traveled to the small hatch and ladder on the ceiling, her ten year old mind could only wonder to where it led.

"Your treehouse is amazingly built," Lucy praised clapping her hands together.

She said built because the rest of the tree house screamed the pinkette. The walls were sloppily painted red and the camoflouge rug that she now sat on (and previously slept under) didn't match with the orange furniture. Lucy could see that the boy had aimed for a flame effect but the coffee table, bookcase and shelves just looked orange with yellow splotches on them.

She had also noticed that the shelves had been filled with pictures of family and friends, the bookcase also contained action figures, mostly dragons. Overall it looked terribly colour coordinated, and it wasn't very filling compared to the size of the room. However, to Lucy, it felt...like home.

"My Daddy Igneel built it," he stated proudly. It made Lucy smile fondly, "and I decorated it myself," Lucy prided herself on guessing right, "this isn't a treehouse by the way. This is my dragon den."

"A dragons den?" Lucy's eyes widened, " A real dragon? Is it safe? Isn't this place a bit small for a dragon?"

"Weirdo I'm the dragon!"

"..."

"What!? Quit starin' at me!"

"But...you don't look like a dragon..."

"That's because I'm in human form," Lucy gasped in amazement.

"Then what do you look like...as a dragon."

"I'm red! I breath fire and I have sharp claws and huge teeth and I can defeat Erza and Laxus-" Lucy wasn't sure of who they were, "-and I have huge wings and big horns and I can cause earthquakes as I walk and I uh..."

"You don't sound to convincing, are you lying? Are you sure you're a dr-"

"I am! I am! I am! I AM! I can I can prove it look at all this stuff I have!" He stomped his feet and motioned towards his bookcase.

Lucy eyed the dragon memorabilia, her thin blonde brows knit with confusion.

"I don't remember dragons collecting...dragons." She was even more confused when he sighed in irritation. What wasn't she getting?

"No Weirdo, it's not just 'dragon stuff', it's treasure!" Her big brown orbs widened, standing behind the figurines were...treasure! Pocket watches, necklaces, a golden covered book, rings, keys, coins and much more.

He elaborated further, "Dragons steal and take treasure, they hide it in their den and protect it!" The boy then proceeded to take the discarded scarf off the floor and adjust it around his neck.

Lucy looked at the fabric...scales _'He is a real dragon_' she thought.

"Wow I've never met a real dragon," Her smile dropped into fear. "You're not going to...eat me...are you?"

The boy giggled, with a small blush, "No way! I'd never eat a friend, plus your my treasure now!"

The blonde flushed and her heart pounded.

"I...am?"

"Yeah a proper dragon needs to be able to steal a real princess! When you got me out of the river I knew you were worth protecting, and now we're best friends so you have to protect me too!"

Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement and she tugged his sleeve slightly, "You really want to be friends!?" She jumped up and down slightly.

The boy placed his small rough hands on her pale shoulders to calm her, "Of course Weirdo, best friends. That's what I just said- Wait!" He paused, his face serious, "Only if Happy can join too."

Lucy glanced at the blue kitten, he had jumped from the window sill and was curled up on the camoflouge rug. He had one small black eye open and it held a light hearted gaze on the blonde.

"Sure, and I'm Lucy by the way. Not Weirdo."

The boy laughed, "Lucy. I'm calling you Luce for short." Luce, she liked that, " I'm Natsu, Natsu _Dragneel_." He emphasised.

"Wow!" She gasped, "that sounds like _dragon_neel!"

"I know right? Told you I was a dragon."

"Real dragons can't be pink though..." She started giggling.

"Huh, pink? Wait a minu-"

She was already rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"My hair's not pink Luce, it's red!"

She laughed harder.

"Shaddup Luce! I said I was a red dragon!" He bellowed.

Tears of laughter began to prick her eyes.


	2. The Guardians of their Galaxy

**While they are kids unfortunately there will be no hardcore romantic feelings between Natsu and Lucy. However, fluffiness is guaranteed and the fluttering of the butterflies(wow I sound so much like Starfire).**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

I had noticed it had become considerably dark since I woke up and met Natsu. I would have been lying if I said I wanted to go home. Natsu and I had spent the night talking until the cathedral bell sung out, Michelle told me that, that signalled it was midnight. Knowing it was far past my curfew I informed Natsu that I had to go home.

"No way! You're my treasure now! You belong to me and you stay here with everything else." He crossed his arms and nodded, he even went as far as to sit in the way of the entrance locking me in.

"But my Aunt will be looking for me!" The thought of Michelle being worried sick over me made me even more anxious to get home.

"Don't worry Luce," he coaxed me,"She knows I'm a dragon, she'll understand."

"She will?" I couldn't suppress the hope that jumped into my voice. My stomach squeezed uncomfortably, it said Natsu could be lying and that Michelle didn't know. However my heart reminded me that Natsu was my frie- best friend. He wouldn't lie to me.

"Of course now let me get our bed!" He began to move towards the ladder that led up to the unknown. The top half of his body disappeared and a minute later he came back down closing the hatch behind him. He was holding a dragon sleeping bag. I wasn't surprised.

"I got it for Christmas," he told me.

He placed the camping item in the corner farthest away from the door and opposite the descending ladder. I tilted my head when he began to climb in.

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, where do I sleep?"

"With me Luce!" He grinned lifting up the sleeping bag flap for me and shuffling aside to make room.

"But my Mama said that a woman should never sleep with a man until she is married," I replied. My omniscient mother had elaborated the meaning further but I wasn't listening, my new book was more interesting. At the time I wondered why a man would want to sleep in my bed. Surely they felt more comfortable in their own...

"But Luce ya Weirdo, I'm a dragon!" He had a point. How could I forget?

I squeezed into the sleeping bag and let myself drift off to sleep...after pushing him away multiple times.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I awoke to yelling, a loud bellowing shout.

"Natsu, you up there boy?"

I felt a huge shift from behind me, like something had lifted off of my waist. I suddenly felt something missing and the emptiness was then replaced by a chilling morning breeze. Not pleasant. Lifting an eyelid open I saw Natsu stumbling over his feet as he padded across the floor boards.

He was half asleep when he opened the door and shouted to the male below.

"Whaddya want old man?!"

"Don't call me that, Brat!" He retorted. "Get down here and put your shoes on. One of neighbours' children has gone missing and we have to find her!"

I felt a chill go down my spine. I knew it was me he was after.

"Kay! Let me go wake my new friend! She slept over last night."

A heavy gasp was heard.

"Boy, what does this _'friend'_ of yours look like?" The voice said wearily.

"Uh...she has yellow hair...and has brown eyes. She's weird but also cool!"

I didn't know why my face was flushed. Either the embarrassment of being called weird or the compliment of being called cool.

"NATSU! You utter Moron!"

"Gildarts, I ain't done anything!" Natsu cried in confusion.

"Thats the missing girl! You've kept her from home and her Aunt has been worried sick! She came over bawling her eyes out! Get down here with your friend now!"

"Alright!" Natsu grumbled walking away from the door, "No need to get your panties in a twist."

I giggled making Natsu smile slightly.

"I heard that!" The two of us froze and we gave each other nervous smiles.

I, reluctantly, took off the blue sweater and straightened out my pink dress. I began to flatten down my bed-head until I felt no more stray hairs sticking out and I breathed out feeling confident with my appearance. I followed Natsu down the ladder-which also brilliantly carved. I wondered how he got me up there.

I then felt Natsu's warm hands on my waist as he helped me down the final steps of the steep ladder.

I turned to see a tall man named Gildarts. He was _reeaaalllllly_ tall. Taller than Papa. He had shoulder-length orange hair (slicked back) and a stubbly beard and wore dark clothes.

"Do you even realise how worried you've had your Aunt, girl?"

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

Mama had told me to respect, listen and answer my elders.

The man seemed taken aback slightly, even Natsu was looking at me strangely.

The ginger rubbed the back of his neck and crouched in front of me, "No need for any of that Sir business." He playfully jabbed his finger on my forehead making me giggle, "That's Gildarts to you, little Lady."

I nodded quickly and noticed that Natsu's smile had returned.

When Natsu had attempted to start a cheery conversation he had received a hard stare that shut him up. Gildarts had told us to wait here whilst he got Michelle.

There was a tense silence between us.

"Wh-"

"Lucy! Darling!" I was off the ground and in the arms of a hysterical Michelle in seconds. She nearly suffocated me by hugging me into her large breasts, I felt incredibly guilty when I felt her hot tears on top of my head.

"I'm sorry Michelle."

"Are you okay?!" She cried as she set me on my feet.

She began to do a body check, searching for cuts and bruises.

"Yes Auntie Michelle," I mumbled, flushing pink with embarrassment. Did she have to do this in front of Natsu and Mister Gildarts? I looked into my Aunt's teary baby blue bloodshot eyes. Her dirty-golden hair was a mess. She was sniffling and suddenly hugged me again and I happily returned it.

"Don't you ever do that again Lucy."

I hesitated and glanced at Natsu, didn't I belong to him?

Natsu's face looked on in disbelief, I discovered it wasn't about the fact she asked me not to stay with him.

"_You_ live with _her_?!" He gestured to Michelle with disgust.

My Aunty and I parted and looked at him with twin frowns.

"Natsu! Shut up!" Gildarts bellowed.

"There is no way someone as nice as Lucy live with that rich snob!" I gave out a small gasp.

Why would he say that?

"Natsu I told you to shut up!" Gildarts grabbed a fistful of his pink locks and gave a hard tug successfully shutting the boy up.

"Oh Lucy, are you sure you're alright?" Michelle asked one more time, I admired her will to ignore Natsu's harsh comment.

"I told you Michelle I'm fine," I grasped her hand firmly. "I had Natsu to protect me!"

Despite only knowing him a day I could practically feel his smug grin.

Michelle gave a crafty smile, "Oh did he now?"

I blushed when she gave me a suggestive smile.

She turned to Natsu "Well thank you for that Natsu, I'll be taking Lucy home now. Sorry for causing any trouble-"

"What!? You can't take her!" Natsu yelled and pulled on my pale hand just as Michelle had begun to lead me through and out the house. "I'm her dragon and she's my best friend! She belongs with me and needs to stay with the rest of my treasure!"

"Natsu don't tell me you told her-?!" Gildarts demanded yanking Natsu off of me.

"Hey lay off old man! That snob is stealing my treasure!" he struggled. "She's my best friend and I saw her first!"

"Stop lying boy!" Gildarts had Natsu pinned in his arms and Michelle was quickly gesturing me away.

As we walked out the door, Gildarts was walking up the stairs with Natsu swinging off his shoulders.

He looked a bit sick.

However, I heard Natsu call "Don't listen to 'em Luce! I'm tellin' the truth!"

I could also hear Gildarts say lowly to Natsu, "That imagination of yours boy will end up hurting somebody."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As I was being tucked into bed by Michelle I finally told her what I had been holding in all day.

"I believe him, Natsu I mean," I didn't really care what my Aunt was doing but I felt the bed dip as she sat at the end of my bed. I also felt her stare. "Not that you're a snob! I mean, when Gildarts said him being a dragon was his imagination. I know he's a dragon, he proved it and is really nice. A bit clumsy but still."

I looked and saw Michelle smile at me. I should ask.

"Why does Natsu not like you, Michelle?"

She tensed and looked off into the distance in thought.

Her mouth opened and the shut.

"I-" she hesitated. "I will tell you later."

I dropped my head in disappointment.

She kissed me goodnight and headed out the room. She stopped at my bedroom door.

"I don't mind you being around Natsu, Lucy. However at school try to avoid speaking of me." And with that she left.

I felt bad for my Aunt. Why wouldn't someone like her?

It was my third day here and I already had a mystery to solve...


	3. New Words

**So many seeds were dropped in here for you to interpret later haha! Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail if I did the chapter 414 would never have happened. My feels where just crushed by that chapter...but I guess it needed to happen.**

**Enjoy!**

It was Monday. The day school starts. I was shaking and Michelle was absolutely no help whatsoever.

"Don't dress 'rich'" She said, "You don't want to look like you're trying to be better than them."

I could understand that, but then she said,

"But don't dress poor, you don't want to look like you're mocking them."

I think Michelle could see the question marks around my head.

She sighed and placed her soft hands on my shoulders, "just be yourself Lucy, try not to act like something you're not."

I appreciated the advice but that's what I was going to do anyway until she confused me with her dress codes.

I sat down for breakfast, today Michelle served eggs and bacon. We ate in silence until curiosity got the better of me.

"Why does Natsu live with Mister Gildarts?"

Michelle tensed. She slowly continued eating like she heard nothing. Suspicious.

"He said his papa was called Igneel, but he lives with Mister Gildarts."

"Lucy you know it's not respectful to speak at the table."

"He even said that Igneel built the tree hou- I mean Dragons Den."

"Lucy!" I paused.

Mama's voice rung in my head, _"Listen to your family Lucy, even if they seem wrong they are just looking out for you."_

"Sorry Auntie."

Michelle's bangs covered her face a frown on her lips. I knew I was in trouble. She stood up and as punishment she took my unfinished plate and took it into the kitchen to give to the house dog, Plue.

For some reason I didn't feel that sorry, more irritated if anything.

When Michelle came back she had a small blue winter coat and matching blue snow boots for me to change into. It had snowed last night and Jack Frost had visited to coat the streets with icy layers.

She held the coat out for me to stick my arms in and then leaned down to help me put on the boots. The process was done in a tense silence.

When she opened the door for me she finally spoke, "Do not speak to Natsu of Igneel."

I turned to her curiously.

"It will serve you well to keep out of people's business, if you hear a rumour do not spread it or believe it till you know it's true."

The door shut in my face.

Rumours? And what did she mean about me being nosy? Natsu seemed so proud to talk about Igneel.

On my way to school I made sure to skid across all the frozen puddles I saw. The river next to me was partly frozen, the edges had froze but the middle was still liquid and it flowed by. The boats weren't passing by today.

I clumsily began to climb on the ledge of the stream and carefully walked down the old stones and even stuck my arms out for balance. It was a hard task. I imagined being tightrope walker in a circus, keeping focus as the wire wobbled. There was no safety net...how would Lucy the flexible conquer it?

I finally jumped off the tightrope wire when I saw some familiar pink hair ahead of me. Natsu!

The circus disintegrated to reveal a dragon strolling up ahead. My heart soared.

I ran after him as carefully as I could.

"Hey Natsu, wait up!"

The figure paused and turned to greet me with a huge grin, "Hey Luce!"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Course!" He grinned.

He didn't seem aware of his incomplete sentence. Papa did say poor kids didn't get a good education. He also said they didn't deserve it.

Mama told me not to listen and some people where more privileged than others.

Michelle had also told me not to snub the children at my school. The odds told me not to correct his mistake.

I returned his smile and sped up to walk by his side.

"Do you have many friends at school?" I really wanted to meet them.

"Pft. Of course Luce! I have loads, so many I forgot." I frowned slightly.

Mama had told me to cherish my friends. Forgetting them isn't something a friend would do.

Natsu saw my frown.

"Don't worry Luce. I wouldn't ever forget you! You're my best friend!"

"And Happy?"

He nodded, "And Happy."

When we had reached the playground I was amazed.

This school was so small!

I don't know why I found the building adorable but I did. The playground was icy and slippy. Perfect. I grabbed Natsu's hand and convinced him to skid with me. He found it more fun than I did, if father could see me now he would be fuming.

This is exactly why I continued to do it.

We held each other's hands for balance and we glided across the playground in small circles. It caught other kids' attention and they began to try.

It was weird. They just joined in. I thought that you needed permission to join people's games. I had to remind myself that I wasn't at home anymore.

I saw several kids on my slide past.

Three white haired siblings, a half naked boy-who I quickly averted my eyes from, a timid looking brunette playing cards with some teachers and finally an elder red head and bluenette boy who looked at me with curiosity.

I turned my attention to my best friend who had his eyes shut and was giggling wildly, I had never felt so good about making someone happy. It was my new goal to make sure he would always smile, even around Michelle. Someone like Natsu doesn't deserve to be sad.

We came to a halt at the school steps. Natsu had let go of me but I latched onto his surprisingly warm hand.

"You'll protect me won't you?" He kept his curious gaze on me, I suddenly felt the urge to elaborate-

_"Don't be surprised if them poor scum don't understand you, they're raised thick headed." My father's voice reminded me-_

"You see, I don't do well aroun-"

"Why would you ask Weirdo? I'm your dragon remember!" He grinned, to prove his point further he held my hand tighter.

Fathers words diminished and I had never felt so ashamed in my life.

"Sorry for doubting you, Natsu," I apologised.

"Doubt...ing?" We were now walking down the hall, he tilted his head the side and tested the foreign word on his tongue.

He didn't understand a wide vocabulary. I wasn't looking down on him but I noted that I must use small words around my best friend/dragon.

"Uh I mean sorry for not believing you. Doubt is just another word for that..." I looked away.

"Wow Lushy!" Again, another nickname. I personally preferred Luce but I'll take anything over Weirdo, "You must be real smart! You gotta teach me more of them words!"

His charcoal eyes were shining. We had stopped outside the classroom and walked in.

"Well how about if you ever need another word for something else just ask me and I'll try my best, that's a promise!" I grinned giving a wink.

His cheeks flushed in excitement and held his hand in the air and just held it there looking at me expectantly.

I froze. What was he trying to do? Should I know?

Natsu's cheeks puffed out impatiently, "Come on Luce! Don't leave me hanging!"

My darted around. It was then I noticed the classroom wasn't empty.

A small bluentte with hazel eyes must have sensed my peril and set her book down on the table.

She held one hand up and with the other enthusiastically but quitley used the other to greet it. She intentionally made sure no noise was made, my eyes flashed gratefully and I mimicked her gesture.

Natsu smiled and and our hands smacked together. I gave a smile until he rolled his eyes and said-

"It's called a high-five Luce."

The colour drained from my face. Busted.

He giggled, "Your face looked so funny."

I glared and smacked him upside the head. I heard the short haired bluenette giggle from behind her book.

I smiled to myself, I think I made another friend.

"Hey Lushy!" That must be the name for me he uses when he wants something, "What's another word for funny?"

I was right.

"Hilarious." I grumbled.

A promise was a promise.

"Your face looked hi-...hilar-e-us...hilarious! Luce, your face looked hilarious!" At first he said it in an off voice but now it was like the word had blended into his personality.

After he had quite finished I was still fuming as he pushed me behind the back table and plopped down next to me in an identical wooden chair.

The loud Cathedral bell rung out and I assumed it meant school was starting. I noticed the bell was a lighter tinkly sound. I remember when Michelle was explaining my curfew to me she said the Cathedral bells rung out different chimes to indicate different events.

"Urgh, I hate class..." Natsu whined banging his head on the table.

"Why?"

"'Cause, it's so boring!" He turned to me, "I bet you're cleverer than the Teach!"

"I doubt that Natsu," he smiled to himself, she knew it was because he understood that word now, "Adults are smarter and know lots of things we don't."

"I still say you're smarter." I blushed.

By now I saw that the class had piled in. I saw the brunette, the two younger white haired siblings, the stripping boy and the...clearly older red head?

What was she doing in the class for the first years?

Of course other students were there. They just didn't stick out to me.

Then I saw it. They avoided us- or mainly Natsu, like the plague.

They actually seemed curious about me, but they saw Natsu and reeled. I didn't like it.

"Natsu, where are your friends?" I whispered.

His dark eyes shook, "They'll be here. Just late is all." He laughed nervously and looked anywhere but me.

I knew he had lied.

I didn't question him further, I realised how lonely of a person Natsu must be.

The teacher had finally walked in. She was so pretty!

She had short dark purple hair, mesmerising green eyes and a green dress.

"Hello there class!" She smiled. To me she was glowing, she wasn't as pretty as Mama but I felt inspired, "I hope you all had a wonderful weekend!"

A series of replies where heard and she smiled, seemingly pleased.

"Is that a new student I spy back there?" She asked.

I blushed, I wasn't overly fond of attention.

I nodded my head and stood up when she began motioning me to do so.

Another thing I liked about her, she didn't make me come to the front of the class like most teachers do...or the rich ones do.

"Hello there, Sweetie. I'm Kinana Cellebios, your teacher for the rest of the school year." She took out a clip board and I assumed she was going to add me to her register. "What's your name, nice and loud," she smiled.

"Lucy!" I squeaked.

"Full name, please." She pressed me on with a polite, genuine, smile.

I was a Heartfillia, I would have said that if I hadn't worried of the result. Natsu had reacted to Michelle so badly that I don't think rich folks are appreciated around here. So it meant I couldn't use Heartfillia or Lobster, the name Michelle took when she married Mr. Lobster.

I had to think of something quick! By now I was fiddling with the design label on the end of my coat. _Ashley's Boutique_ it read.

I looked up, "Lucy Ashley!"

I breathed out in relief when she nodded and wrote it down.

Before I could sit back down she had told the whole class to stand up and tuck in our chairs.

"Don't you dare think I didn't notice you trying to sit where you want," Miss Kinana wagged her finger with a playful amused smirk on her face.

The class erupted in groans of annoyance. I frowned. Seating plans were necessary for working without distraction. Did they not want to learn?

Natsu looked really put out. I turned and locked my pinkie finger with his.

He gave me a confused stare at my discreet gesture. I just smiled and gave his small limb a comforting squeeze.

His ears turned red and he gave a small smile squeezing back.

Miss Kinana clapped her hands together eagerly, "Alright this term I think we will do alphabetical order!"

The class remained moody but I smiled. She was just so positive!

"Alright!" She walked over to the front desk by the door and motioned for the kids standing round it to move away, " Okay! The A's! Cana Alberona and Lucy Ashley! You two share here."

The brunette and I sat in our seats, Cana was closest to the door and me beside her.

Miss Kinana then gestured to the double desk at the top of our table, "Leo Celstial and Alzach Clonnel."

The ginger and cowboy looking kid took their seats.

"Miss I told you to call me Loke, everyone does!" The boy whined exasperated. This seemed like a regular occurrence when the teacher ignored him.

Miss Kinana placed her hand on the seat opposite me, "Natsu Dragneel-" The pinkette cheered and ran to his seat, Natsu smiled and waved rapidly at me as if I was a long distance away.

Kinana paused at the seat opposite my seat mate, Cana.

"Oh no..." My teacher sighed and her voice sounded full of regret, "...Gray Fullbuster..."

I was the only one who didn't gasp, Natsu clenched his tiny fists and he bared his teeth. People flinched at the sight. All but me and Cana, I also saw no fear in the youngest white haired sibling. The girl didn't hold fear in her eyes but pity instead.

I didn't like that either.

I knew what being pitied on was like and I hated it. I doubt Natsu wants it like I did.

**00000000000000**

The boy called Gray Fullbuster...was a bully. He pestered and pushed Natsu's buttons. It was clearly just to get a rise or reaction and Natsu foolishly gave him what he wanted. Gray and Natsu were so alike yet different it was unbelievable.

At lunch students were allowed to leave the school premise and return when the Cathedral bells rung out at 1 O'clock.

"Lushy," He wanted something, "What's another word for angry?" Natsu grumbled as the walked along the market stalls.

I felt my shoulders droop and I looked at the grey sky in thought, "...Furious."

"I heard Gildarts use that one before," Natsu turned to me grinning, "I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I do. It still don't count though!"

I returned the toothy grin and once again ignored his awful grammar

"So you want another word?"

He nodded.

"Vexed." I knew he'd like it.

His smile widened.

"Vexed." He tested, "Woah! That word is awesome! It sounds so cool!"

I couldn't help the laughter.

"Luce, Gray makes me vexed. I feel vexed because of Gray. He gets me Vexed."

"I could see that Natsu," I frowned slightly.

I still hadn't seen Natsu's friends. I knew they didn't exist but the idea of him lying to me was too disappointing.

**00000000000000000000000**

School was over and I was ahead. I had already learned it.

It was going to be an easy year for me it seemed. That cool winter evening I had played with Natsu in the Dragons Den and became more aquatinted with Happy, I also spoke to Mister Gildarts briefly on my way in and out. Apparently he had a daughter who was staying out late at a friend's house, so that made her "The closest thing he has to a sibling."

When I had went home I gave my Aunt a huge hug. We made up after my waterfalls of apologies and crocodile tears and shared a peaceful quiet dinner.

When I had gone to bed I had written several things down in the journal I had received for my birthday. I'm pretty sure it was a gift from Mr. Lobster on his travels abroad.

_The mysteries of Magnolia~_

_Why does Natsu dislike Michelle?_

_Where is Igneel?_

_Why does Natsu live with Mister Gildarts?_

_How did Natsu get me into the Dragons Den?_

_Why do the children avoid Natsu?_

_Why is Erza Scarlet _(Her name was announced in class)_ in the first year class?_

_Why does Gray Fullbuster strip?_

_Why did Natsu lie to me..?_

_Why are the mysteries so Natsu orientated?_

I then slammed my journal shut when I heard Michelle's footsteps and hid it in my top bedside cabinet drawer.

I then drifted off into a dreamless sleep to her soothing humming after Michelle tucked me in and had given me a goodnight kiss.


End file.
